United States patent application publication 2010/0253079 discloses a wind turbine having a heating device. The heating device has a thermal switch, which monitors the temperature of at least one component of the wind turbine and is operated when a threshold temperature is reached. A monitoring unit is also provided, which interacts with the heating device such that the monitoring unit activates the heating device until the thermal switch acts, and thereupon transmits an enabling signal for running up the wind turbine to the control device. Thus, it is achieved that at least temperature-critical components of the wind turbine are preheated to an operating temperature before running up. Furthermore, this publication discloses to provide a reheating module, which operates the heating device further still after reaching the temperature threshold and emitting the enabling signal, in order to further increase the temperature or to stabilize the value of the temperature. The reheating module can be connected to an outside temperature sensor in order to carry out reheating in those situations in which this is worthwhile and necessary because of a particularly low outside temperature.
United States patent application publication 2010/0135793 A1 discloses a lubrication system for a wind turbine, in which a heating system is provided in order to control oil depending on predicted outside influences such as a predicted wind speed, a predicted outside temperature, a predicted air pressure and/or a predicted air density.
United States patent application publication 2009/0191060 A1 discloses a wind turbine which is provided with a gearbox and in which a pump conveys a circulating lubrication medium. A heating device is provided in order to heat the lubricant in a conveying line to a temperature which prevents damage to the pump.
United States patent application publication 2009/0200114 discloses a heat management system for a gearbox of a wind turbine, in which the suction line for the lubricant of the gearbox is surrounded by a heating device. Temperature sensors determine the oil temperature in the gearbox, in the suction line, in the pump and the ambient temperature. If the ambient temperature and the oil temperature fall below a predetermined value, the heating device is activated.